tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy's Ghostly Trick DVD
Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories retitled '''Percy's Ghostly Trick '''is a US VHS/DVD featuring two second season episodes and four third season episodes narrated by George Carlin and a song. It was presented by Quality Family Entertainment and distributed by Video Treasures in 1994 (for Strand Home Video) and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1996, 2003 and on DVD in 2007 and again in 2008. Description 1994 VHS PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn, when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! Meet Oliver who soon learns that trucks can be troublesome and helps Donald and Douglas rescue Thomas, the cheeky, mischievous engine. So join volume eleven's festivities with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend. 1996 VHS PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn, when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! Meet Oliver who soon learns that trucks can be troublesome and helps Donald and Douglas rescue Thomas, the cheeky, mischievous engine. So join in the festivities with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend! 2007 DVD PEEP! PEEP! All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! Oliver learns that trucks can be troublesome and helps Donald and Douglas rescue Thomas, the cheeky, mischievous engine. So join in the festivities with Thomas & Friends, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend! 2008 DVD All aboard for ghostly adventures as Percy has Thomas thinking he's just seen a ghost! But on their next escapade, the tables turn when Percy puffs away into a giant pile of hay! So join in the festivities with Thomas & Friends, where there are laughs and surprises around each bend! Episodes # Percy's Ghostly Trick # Woolly Bear # Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure # Escape # Oliver Owns Up # All at Sea Song * Thomas' Anthem Bonus features * Character gallery from Thomas and the Really Brave Engines * "Who Am I?" Game from The Early Years Trivia * This was the first VHS to include a music video, and one of few releases to have the music video at the beginning rather than the end. * On the front cover of the 1994, 1996, and 2007 releases, an image from A Scarf for Percy is used. The back cover of the 1994 VHS uses an image from Henry's Forest. * On the back cover of the 1996 release and the front cover of the DVD release, the image of Oliver and Toad is mirrored. * Audio overlapping is heard on the original Strand Home Video release in 1994, which restores the final music cue heard during Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure. The Strand Home Video version under the 1996 Anchor Bay re-release has the audio fixed. * The 1995 Video Treasures release feature Lubalin Graph Regular title cards. The title sequence is fixed as "Percy's Ghostly Trick & Other Thomas Stories", an extra name board sequence is added after the music video, and the credits are changed. * Some copies of the 1996 tape contain the original 1994 master. * The packaging of the 2008 release glows in the dark. * This was Anchor Bay's last DVD to feature Sir Topham Hatt narrating the menus, as well as the last DVD to list the episodes on the back cover. Goofs * The description references Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, but that episode is not on the release. * The music in Woolly Bear is warped. * The subtitles misspell Sir Topham Hatt's name as "Sir Topham Hat." * In some releases the subtitles in Thomas' Anthem, Escape and Oliver Owns Up often misspell Duck's name to Doc or Dock. * The credits misspell Shining Time Station as "Shinning Time Station". * In the 1995 ending credits, Junior Campbell was credited as an editor. * On the back cover of the 1996 release, most of the episodes are listed out of order. * Some of the 1996 Anchor Bay tapes feature the Strand Home Video logo instead of the Video Treasures logo. * At the end of the 1995 credits, the "Britt Allcroft presents" logo is presented instead of "A Britt Allcroft production". DVD Packs * Adventure On the Tracks * Percy's Ghostly Trick and Spills and Chills 2-pack * Thomas Gets Tricked and Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Percy's Ghostly Trick and Thomas' Halloween Adventures Double Feature Gallery File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStories1994cover.jpg|1994/1995 VHS cover File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStories1994backcover.JPEG|1994/1995 VHS back cover File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandotherThomasStories1994.PNG|1996/2003 VHS cover File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandotherThomasStories1994backcover.jpg|1996/2003 VHS back cover File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickDVD.jpg|2007 DVD cover File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStories2007DVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|2007 DVD Back cover and spine File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickAndOtherThomasStories2009DVDBackCoverAndSpine.jpg|2009 DVD Back cover and spine File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStoriesDVDdisc.jpg|DVD disc File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandSpillsandChilsDVD2-packwithWoodenRailwayElizabethandDuncan.png|DVD 2-pack with Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills and Wooden Railway Elizabeth and Duncan File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandSpillsandChills.jpg|DVD double pack with Spills and Chills and two Wooden Railway models (Silver Percy and Thomas) File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandotherStories4.jpeg|DVD cover with Wooden Railway Thomas File:ThomasGetsTrickedandPercy'sGhostlyTrickDoubleFeature.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick/Thomas Gets Tricked Double Feature File:ThomasGetsTricked&Percy'sGhostlyTrickDoubleFeature2.png File:ThomasGetsTricked&Percy'sGhostlyTricksDoubleFeatureBackcover.png|Percy's Ghostly Trick/Thomas Gets Tricked back cover File:Thomas'HalloweenAdventuresandPercy'sGhostlyTrickDoubleFeature.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Tricks/Thomas' Halloween Adventures Double Feature File:Percy'sGhostlyTricks&Thomas'HalloweenAdventureDoubleFeatureBackcover.jpg File:Season4TitleCard.jpg File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStoriesopeningtitlecard.jpg|Opening title card File:Percy'sGhostlyTrick1995VHStitlecard.png|1995 VHS title card File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStoriesDVDmenu.jpg|Main menu File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStoriesDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode Selection menu File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStoriesDVDmenu3.jpg File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu5.PNG|Who am I? game File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu9.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu19.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu10.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu20.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu11.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu21.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu12.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu22.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu13.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu23.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu14.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu24.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu15.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu25.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu16.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu26.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu17.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu27.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu18.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu28.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEnginesandotherAdventuresCharacterGallery.jpg|Character Gallery File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery2.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery3.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery4.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery5.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery6.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery7.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery8.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery9.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery10.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery11.PNG File:ThomasandtheReallyBraveEngineandOtherAdventuresCharacterGallery12.PNG File:Percy'sGhostlyTrickandOtherThomasStoriesDVDmenu4.jpg|Sing-along menu Category:VHS Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases